Un artiste tourmenté
by lulujuju
Summary: Eren est un jeune étudiant, qui va voir sa vie être bouleversé par sa cohabitation avec un jeune homme maniaque et sa perte de sentiment envers son petit ami. Entre alcools et manque d'inspiration, il se pourrait que sa vie change du tout au tout. Présence d'alcools, langage vulgaire (léger) et léger lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir, ravie que vous soyez venue ici. On se retrouve avec une fanfic Ereri donc du yaoi. Cette histoire se passe dans un UA (univers alternatif) et est écrit à la 3ème personnes.

Il se peut qu'il y ait quelques fautes, même si ma correctrice attitré, Isabella-57, est meilleur que moi en français il se peut qu'elle soit passer au dessus de quelque fautes mais je ne pense pas (ne me tape stp).

Bonne lecture!

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Hajime Isayama (heureusement)

oOo

Cela fait 3 ans qu'ils étaient ensemble, Jean avait avoué ses sentiments à Eren alors qu'ils venaient de se bagarrer, comme à leur habitude, et ils eurent un œil au beurre noir au premier et une entorse au poignet à l'autre. Jean lui avait très clairement crié au point que même les gens installés tranquillement chez eux avaient pu entendre la grande nouvelle. Eren était encore au sol sous Jean, tenant son poignet qui le faisait souffrir, des larmes perlant ses yeux, ces larmes étaient dues, d'une part à cause de la douleur et de l'autre à cause de la déclaration. Pour prouver ses dire, Jean s'était emparé des lèvres du jeune Jäeger _(ou Yäeger au choix moi je garde la version allemande beaucoup plus stylé)_. Eren avait répondu au baiser, la « tête de cheval » fut étonné mais satisfait. Depuis ce jour, ils vivaient comme un vrai couple mais une fois les examens terminés, ils durent vivre à part car Eren allait dans une université spécialisée dans l'art et Jean dans une autre spécialisée en ingénierie. Ils étaient séparés de plusieurs kilomètre mais se téléphonaient régulièrement et se donnaient rendez-vous souvent, pourtant depuis plusieurs mois Eren ne ressentait plus de sentiments envers Jean mais ne voulait pas lui avouer. Il en éprouvait pour quelqu'un d'autre, un jeune homme avec qui il habitait depuis maintenant 3 mois en cohabitation.

« -Oi, gamin, tu m'écoute ? » Eren fut sorti de sa rêverie par l'homme en question. Un petit gabarit aux cheveux noir corbeau et aux yeux gris acier, au regard blasé. Il le regarda, irrité, Eren ne l'avait pas écouté et il savait à quel point il valait mieux écouter son colocataire.

« - Désolé Levi, j'étais ailleurs, répondit-il le regard baissé

-Je l'ai bien vu, morveux, je te disais que c'est à ton tour de descendre la poubelle et après tu nettoieras ta chambre, c'est un vrai bordel ». C'est peut-être la seule chose qu'Eren pouvait reprocher à Levi : être aussi maniaque. Lui, Eren Jäeger, le gars le plus bordélique du monde vivait avec Levi Ackerman, un maniaque incontrôlable, mais cela, il le savait depuis le début car à peine était-il arrivé dans la chambre d'étudiant qu'il avait vu le jeune homme avec qui il allait cohabiter, une tenue de ménage avec tout le matériel pour nettoyer le petit salon, qui selon Eren était déjà assez propre. Il prit la poubelle et la descendit, en descendant il reçut un message sur son portable, il regarda et vit de qui il s'agissait, Armin, son meilleur ami parti en fac de médecine.

« - _Salut ! Ça te dit on se voit ce soir ?_ » Eren était content deparler à son best, il s'empressa de répondre.

« - _J'vais essayer, je suis de corvée de ménage, le nain m'en veut car j'ai oublié de faire une machine, mais normalement c'est bon ;)_

 _-Super ! Alors à ce soir et n'oublie pas on ne mélange pas le vinaigre et la javel »_

Eren rigola à cette remarque. Avec Levi à la maison pas besoin d'être bon en chimie pour savoir ça. Eren avait failli les tuer en faisant un mélange étrange de javel et vinaigre pour nettoyer la salle de bains mais Levi l'avait chopper à temps. Au final Eren avait fini la journée à nettoyer la salle de bain à la brosse à dent. Il remonta et ne vit pas Levi mais il se doutait où il se trouvait. Il se dirigea vers le balcon et vit le noireau une cigarette à la main.

« - Tu sais que ça fait cliché de voir un gars en art fumer, lança Eren ce qui eut pour effet de faire retourner Levi

-Ouais et alors je fume depuis un moment et ce n'est pas en vivant avec toi que ça va s'arranger, rétorqua Levi en relâchant la fumé

\- Excuse-moi de te mettre en dépression, tu veux que je te fasse un bisou pour me faire pardonner, dit-il en s'approchant de Levi

\- Pas besoin, je ne crois pas que ton gars sera d'accord et puis oublie pas que j'suis en couple aussi »

Entendre ça faisait du mal à Eren, il est vrai que Levi était en couple avec une fille, plus précisément une certaine Petra Ralle, mais vu ce qu'il raconte d'elle, Eren en avait conclu qu'il était dans le même cas que lui, sans sentiments envers sa supposée âme-sœur. Levi écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et rentra à l'intérieur en tirant Eren par le col, il le jeta sur le parquet de sa chambre. Eren comprit vite qu'il allait devoir ranger sa chambre, il a de la mémoire le nain.

« -J'peux pas le faire plus tard, j'ai un RDV ce soir du coup faut que j'aille me préparer et…

-Rien à faire, le coupa-t-il, fallait pas tenter de nous tuer maintenant tu ramasses tes vêtements, tu les mets à laver, tu enlèves la poussière et après tu pourras te préparer. »

Après une heure et demie de ménage, Eren put enfin aller se préparer, il entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. Il prit sa douche en 10 min et s'habilla d'un jean noir troué avec une chainette sur le côté, un T-shirt manches courtes noir et un gilet bleu foncé. Il s'apprêtait à sortir quand il entendit son portable vibrer, c'était Jean.

« - Hey mon petit poney, comment vas-tu ? dit-il en même temps qu'il enfilait ses chaussures

-Ha ha très drôle, t'as de la chance de pas être à côté sinon je te l'aurais fait regretter, répondit Jean

-Bon tu veux quoi ? Faut que je rejoigne Armin et j'suis en retard

-Savoir si tu venais avec Armin, j'en conclus que oui, ça tombe bien je vais pouvoir te présenter mon copain »

Eren eu un moment de silence, son ''copain'', pourquoi l'appeler comme ça ?

« -Ouais ça sera super bon j'y vais à toute ». Il raccrocha et s'apprêter à ouvrir la porte quand une personne le fit à sa place, une jeune femme rousse, il s'agissait de Petra, la ''petite amie'' de Levi, elle le salua et entra en furie dans l'appartement. Eren n'y prêta pas plus d'attention et partit en fermant la porte. Pourquoi était-elle rentrée dans leur appartement en furie ?

oOo

Voilà, dite moi ce que vous en pensez. Perso ça m'a plus de l'écrire avec l'aide de ma correctrice (qui m'a bcp aidée). Je ne sais pas quand je posterai le chapitre 2 car je suis très irrégulière au niveau des postes. En tout cas n'hésité pas à laisser un review (n'importe lequel) et on se revoit bientôt pour la suite. Tschüss!


	2. Chapitre 2

I'm back, I have to pass the BAC!!!

Désolé d'avoir pris aussi longtemps mais entre les révisions, jouer à Zelda, regarder la saison 2 de SNK, bah la maladie de la flemmingite aïgu est apparu. Je dois vous l'avouez ce chapitre est écrit depuis un petit moment mais je voulais bien avancer avec le chap 3, du coup voilà la suite.

Correctrice: Isabelle-57 (elle m'as engeulée pour ce chapitre et aussi pour le chap 3 et même en général d'ailleur ')

Disclaimer: SNK appartient à Hajime Isayama

oOo

Eren arriva au rendez-vous en courant, Armin était déjà là avec Jean et le fameux ''copain'' de celui-ci.

« - Je t'ai commandé une caïpirinha avec vodka black, je sais que c'est ton cocktail préféré, dit Armin

-C'est super, merci beaucoup, répondit Eren le sourire aux lèvres

-Toujours aussi ivrogne, rigola Jean, en même temps ça ne m'étonne pas, il vous faut bien de l'inspiration pour dessiner

-Ce n'est pas très sympa de dire ça Jean, rétorqua l'inconnu »

Jean fit la moue et Eren regarda le garçon, étonné de sa réaction, finalement il pourrait être intéressant de faire sa connaissance. Armin s'occupa de la partie présentation, le garçon s'appelait Marco ( _on suppose qu'il est vivant et humain entier_ ), un brun avec une coupe en bol, des tâches de rousseur, il est plus grand que Jean ce qui fait rire Eren, selon lui on aurait dit un père qui gronde son enfant. Les boissons arrivèrent peu de temps après, Eren avec sa caïpirinha, Armin un café, Marco de l'eau pétillante et Jean un Manhattan (J'connais pas les degrés d'alcool et les alcools plus forts que la vodka noire rendent aveugle)

« - Va falloir que tu me dises en quoi je suis plus alcoolo qe toi, fit remarquer Eren à Jean, ton cocktail est bien plus alcoolisé que le mien

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ma première fois totalement bourré, répondit Jean un sourire malicieux aux lèvres

-Dois-je te rappeler, mon cher Jean, que c'est TOI qui m'as fait boire un alcool aphrodisiaque car je refusais d'avoir une quelconque relation sexuelle avec toi »

Marco fut gêné d'entendre ça et Armin rigola, car il était présent ce jour-là.

 _Flash-Back_

 **Eren venait une nouvelle fois de refuser les ardeurs de Jean à son grand regret, mais ce dernier avait de la suite dans les idées. À une soirée, organisée par Sasha, Jean avait réussi à persuader Eren de boire un verre avec un liquide verdâtre, qu'il fit passer pour du sirop de menthe (léger le dosage). Eren but cul sec le verre, et quelques minutes plus tard était torse nu dans le salon faisant un striptease qui ne déplut pas à Jean. La seule chose dont Eren eut conscience par la suite est qu'il était nu dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, une bouteille d'alcool vide à côté et Jean lui-même nu endormi près de lui. Il avait des douleurs au niveau du bassin et apprit par la suite que Jean lui avait fait boire de l'absinthe, un alcool aux propriétés aphrodisiaques.**

 _Fin Flash black_

Et une dispute de plus belle pour savoir à qui la faute de cette fameuse soirée. Armin tenta de les calmer mais n'y arriva pas. La dispute arrêta quand Eren reçut un appel de Levi qui voulait qu'il rentre immédiatement ou alors il passerait la nuit dehors. Eren tenta de négocier un couvre-feu plus long mais Levi ne voulut rien entendre, Eren but sa caïpirinha en quelques secondes, salua le petit groupe (avec un bisou vite fait pour Jean) et partit en courant, encore une fois, pour ne pas passer la nuit dehors.

Il mit 20 min à arriver et entra en trombe dans l'appartement. Levi l'attendait, légèrement sur les nerfs, Eren hésita à parler mais entreprit tout de même de prendre la parole.

« - Je m'excuse du retard je regardais pas l'heure et puis pour une fois que je revo…

-Rien à branler, coupa Levi, tu vas juste te coucher

\- T'es pas mon père que je sache, je suis pas obligé de t'obéir, rétorqua Eren en boudant

-Pourtant tu es rentré quand je te l'ai demandé, alors maintenant au lit

-Je… Je… » Eren allait répondre puis sentit une drôle d'odeur, celle de l'alcool, au départ il crut que c'est lui qui puait à ce point mais vit bien que Levi n'était pas dans son état.

« - Qu'est-ce qui c'est passer ? Ça a un rapport avec la visite de Petra ? questionna Eren en s'approchant doucement du taciturne

-Pas tes affaires gamin, répondit Levi légèrement rougissant et s'approchant dangereusement de la bouche d'Eren permettant à Eren de sentir l'alcool que Levi avait consommé

\- Tu devrais aller te coucher, tu n'es pas dans ton état

\- Tu viens avec moi alors »

Levi prit Eren dans ses bras et le porta jusqu'à dans sa chambre, avant de la déposer sur son lit. La chambre de Levi était à l'image de son proprio : Propre. Levi mit son pyjama composé d'un t-shirt quelconque et d'un caleçon, puis entreprit de déshabiller Eren contre son gré. Cependant Eren le repoussa et le jeta sur le lit.

« - Ecoute Levi, je veux bien dormir avec toi mais va falloir que tu m'expliques ton état et que tu calmes tes ardeurs, si tu vois ce que je veux dire » Levi acquiesça et s'allongea puis se mit à raconter la raison de son état.

« - J'en avais marre de trainer avec elle, elle ne me suffisait plus, du coup je l'ai plaquée, Il marqua une pause, enfin bref pas besoin de raconter la suite tu vois le résultat. »

Eren comprit vite l'état de son coloc et décida de s'allonger à ses côtés. Levi s'endormit juste après et Eren le suivit de près avec plusieurs questions dans sa tête dont une omniprésente dans son esprit : pourquoi Jean appelait Marco son ''copain '' alors que normalement a cet âge-là on dit ''pote''. Il avait l'étrange intuition que l'explication à cette question allait changer beaucoup de choses...

oOo

Alors? Vous en pensez quoi? Laissez un petit com ça fait toujours plaisir. Prochain chapitre, peut être après le BAC oral, je verrai en fonction de mon envie. Tschüss!!


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou! De retour avec plusieurs semaines d'absence, mais maintenant je n'ai plus de français à réviser du coup je suis plus tranquille et j'ai plus de temps pour écrire, par conséquence je vais essayer de poster un peu plus souvent. Enfin bref... Bonne lecture

Correctrice: Isabelle-57 (qui a eu de meilleur note que moi ^^')

Disclaimer: SNK appartient toujours à Hajime Isayama

oOo

Une sonnerie réveilla le garçon aux yeux émeraude, il regarda autour de lui et son regard fut stoppé sur le jeune garçon avec qui il avait partagé le lit la nuit dernière. Il était debout, adossé au coin de la porte, torse nu avec seulement un caleçon. Il avait un thé à la main et le buvait tranquillement en regardant Eren dans les yeux. Eren ne comprit qu'après deux minutes de réflexion, qu'aujourd'hui il avait cours et c'est en regardant l'heure qu'il comprit qu'il ne lui restait que trente minutes pour se préparer, prendre son petit-déjeuner et arriver à la FAC.

« - Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ? Cria Eren

-Tu es tellement mignon quand tu dors que j'ai pas osé te réveiller et puis c'est marrant de te voir ainsi, répondit Levi un rictus aux lèvres

-Ce n'est pas drôle et puis tu n'es pas prêt toi aussi ! fit remarquer Eren

-Faux j'ai pris mon petit déj' et je me suis lavé, si je ne suis pas habillé c'est parce que tu es actuellement dans ma chambre

-Hein ?! » Eren regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'effectivement, il n'était pas dans sa chambre mais bien dans celle de Levi. Il sortit de la chambre en courant et partit dans sa chambre puis prit les premiers vêtements qui se présentaient à lui, soit un jean noir normal et un t-shirt blanc avec des motifs tribaux. Il s'habilla en vitesse et partit dans la cuisine. Levi l'attendait, habillé d'un sweat gris simple, un slim noir, des bottes en cuir noir et ses lunettes sur le nez, oui parce que M. Levi passe du temps sur son ordi donc évidement la vue diminue du coup on finit avec des lunettes sur le nez. Eren ricana à la vue de son coloc' qui ne portait pas souvent ses lunettes, puis pris la première chose qui lui tomba sous la main et alla mettre ses baskets. Après ce réveil brusque, un petit sprint s'imposait pour nos deux amis qui devaient rattraper leur bus pour ne pas être en retard ( _on a tous déjà fait ça, ne niez pas)._ Après deux minutes de course et dix minutes de trajet en bus, ils arrivèrent enfin en cours, pile à l'heure, et s'installèrent à leur place habituel, Levi au fond et Eren au milieu, à côté de sa deuxième meilleure amie, Mikasa.

« - Salut Eren, alors on ne se réveille pas ?

-Pas ma faute, si mon coloc', il regarda Levi d'un air accusateur, avait voulu me réveiller je n'aurais pas été en retard.

-Tu me dis si tu veux que je casse la gueule au nain, dit-elle un ciseaux à la main

-Non pas la peine, t'inquiète, là on se concentre et on écoute ce cours passionnant de philosophie, dit-il sarcastiquement »

Le prof entra dans le salle au même moment, un grand homme, les cheveux blond plaqué vers l'arrière et des sourcils assez épais _(et les deux bras présents)_. Tous les élèves se levèrent pour le saluer puis se rassirent toujours silencieux. Il débuta son cours, qui comme le dit aussi bien Eren, est passionnant. Les heures passèrent vite et la sonnerie retentit, tous les élèves rangeaient leurs affaires sauf Levi qui lui ne les avaient pas sorti, jugeant le cours inintéressant et sans but particulier, il avait finalement passé l'heure à regarder Eren, plus précisément la partie du bas de son corps non caché par la chaise ( _Oh le pervers X3)_ ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu pour Mikasa. En se dirigeant vers la cantine, elle le fit remarquer au jeune homme aux yeux de jade.

« -Tu sais que le nain te mange le cul depuis ce matin, dit elle avec son air naturellement blasé

-Hein ? QUOI ? Cria Eren, et puis tu sais quoi je ne cherche même plus à comprendre depuis hier soir

-Quoi ? Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Mikasa

-Eh bien, hier j'ai vu Jean et il s'est ramener avec son '' copain'', répondit-il, du coup j'était un peu sur les nerfs et puis après je rentre à la maison car M. Levi me menace de coucher dehors et au final il est totalement bourré et au lieu de coucher dehors, c'est dans son lit que j'ai fini.

-Tu rigoles ?! Mais il est sérieux et puis pourquoi Jean a défini son pote comme ça ? »

Mikasa repartit dans un discours sur l'amour et tout le blabla qui s'en suit. Quant à Eren, il prit son plateau repas et alla manger. Après avoir mangé, il décida d'envoyer un message a Jean pour qu'il mette au clair cette histoire.

« - _Répond, sale tête de cheval, je sais que t'es sur ton portable au lieu d'écouter le cours, faut qu'on s'explique,_ la réponse qu'il reçut fut immédiate.

 _Tu veux quoi ? Tu m'empêches de regarder une vidéo, vas-y demande_

 _Ok, pourquoi tu appelles Marco ''copain'' ? Avoue tu me caches des choses. »_

La réponse ne vint pas immédiatement. Eren patienta mais les minutes étaient trop longues à son goût, bien trop longues. Il voulu relancer la conversation mais le garçon avec qui il parlait l'appela au même moment.

« - Donc tu te décides à me répondre ou pas ?, interrogea Eren légèrement sur les nerfs

-Excuse-moi de quitter mon cour pour venir te parler, répondit Jean, lui-même sur les nerfs

\- J'en ai marre tu me caches des choses, dis-les moi tout de suite comme ça on sera clair

\- Ok tu veux savoir, et bien sache que je t'avoue j'ai eu des sentiments pour toi, mais aujourd'hui c'est fini point barre et…

-QUOI ? MAIS T'ES SÉRIEUX ? ET TU ME DIS RIEN ? le coupa Eren des larmes pointant au bord de ses yeux de jade

\- De toute façon avec Marco ça se passe beaucoup qu'avec toi donc salut

\- T'es mort Jean, me raccroche pas au nez »

Jean raccrocha. Eren avait cessé de fonctionner. Il rangea son portable et retourna en cours. Au moment où il arriva devant la salle de classe, il vit Levi, adossé contre le mur.

Levi regarda Eren dans les yeux, il remarqua que le jeunot n'était pas dans son état normal. Il se redressa et alla voir son coloc', il se mit face à lui et le regarda. Ses yeux n'avaient pas la même lumière qu'à leur habitude.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi tu pleures, gamin ?

Ça te regarde pas, sale nain ! Cria Eren »

Ces dernière paroles firent mettre Eren à terre par Levi, le peu d'élèves présents à ce moment là partirent loin pour laisser les deux personnes ensemble. La tête d'Eren était sous le pied du taciturne qui n'y allait pas de main morte, il pleurait et implorait Levi d'arrêter mais celui-ci refusa jugeant que sa sentence n'était pas assez. Au bout de quelques minutes, Mikasa arriva en courant et poussa Levi, qui fit quelques pas en arrière pour s'équilibrer, elle souleva Eren et vérifia qu'il n'avait rien.

« - Eren… Eren… Ça va ? Tu veux que j'appelle l'infermière ? Interrogea-t-elle en l'analysant de partout

-Non… ça va, arriva-t-il à articuler entre 2 sanglots.

-Ça va pas ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne à marcher sur les gens ?

-Je peux savoir ce que ça te fait ? Répondit Levi en s'approchant du duo.

-Tu n'as pas à marcher ou taper les gens, rétorqua Mikasa, excuse-toi ou je te le ferais regretter, et sache que ce n'est pas parce que tu es bigleux que j'hésiterais à t'en mettre une.

-Comme tu veux »

Levi attrapa Eren par les cheveux et s'empara de ses lèvres. Eren écarquilla les yeux suite au geste imprévisible de son tortionnaire, quant à Levi, lui, regardait Mikasa avec un air moqueur tout en forçant l'entrée de sa langue dans la bouche d'Eren, qui se laissa faire avec grande surprise. Mikasa ne bougeait plus, elle était paralysée. Ce n'est que quand Erwin arriva que Levi lâcha Eren, toujours sous le choc, les joues cramoisie. Erwin n'y prêta pas attention et fit entrer les élèves en classe.

Le cours se passa avec une tension palpable entre Mikasa et Levi mais rien de dramatique. Eren était toujours sous le choc de cet enchaînement d'événements. Plein de questions arrivèrent dans sa tête… Pourquoi Levi a t-il fait ça, par provocation ou par amour ?

oOo

Un premier bisous! Amazing! Dite moi en commentaire si vous aimez ou pas ( les deux me font plaisir). Et on se retrouve prochainement pour le chapitre 4. Tschüss leute.


	4. Chapter 4

Olà! Voilà le chapitre 4!

Je pars pendant 1 mois au Portugal, du coup pas de nouveau chapitre pendant cette période, je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre 5 ainsi que les autres. Je suis censé avoir internet là bas mais pas tout de suite. en attendant passez de bonnes vacances et on se retrouve à la rentrée avec peut être le chapitre 5.

Correctrice: Isabelle-57

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama, toujours

oOo

Des cris se faisaient entendre dans les couloirs de la FAC, des aiguës comme des graves, on pouvait discerner parmi eux des mots tels que ''baston'', ''badass'' et d'autres mots avec ou sans rapport. En effet, au milieux d'une foule d'élèves se trouvait deux élèves aux cheveux noirs, un garçon à terre et une fille devant lui, une lueur de fureur dans ses yeux. Eren reconnut vite les deux personnes en question, il s'agissait de Mikasa et Levi, Mikasa avait dû prendre Levi au dépourvu en sortant de la salle puis le mettre à terre. Elle s'apprêtait à lui refaire le portrait quand une voix se fit entendre, une voix plutôt aiguë et paraissant un peu folle, la voix appartenait à une jeune femme, les cheveux bruns longs un peu graisseux, des lunettes, et des vêtements un peu mis en désordre.

« - Leeeeeeeeviiiiiiii ! Je te cherche partout depuis ce midi ! cria-t-elle

-Comme tu peux le voir, Hanji, j'ai autre chose à faire que m'occuper de toi, répondit Levi le regard blasé

-Maieeuuuh, allez tu m'as promis »

Il semblerait qu'Hanji n'ait pas calculé la gravité de la situation tout de suite mais s'en rendit compte quelques secondes plus tard. Elle regarda autour d'elle, prit Levi par le bras, le leva et l'emmena loin, Mikasa allait partir à sa poursuite quand elle fut arrêtée par Eren qui lui tira le bras. Après avoir calmer Mikasa, Eren décida de rentrer, il avait un devoir à rendre pour demain et ne l'avait toujours pas commencé, il avait la flemme et avec sa rupture avec Jean, rien n'était en sa faveur, et comme si le destin (ou le hasard) voulait continuer à faire de sa journée une merde aussi énorme que la galaxie, il vit qu'il n'avait pas les clés de l'appartement, Levi avait dû les garder et comme Eren s'était réveillé en alerte il n'avait pas pensé à prendre les clés, donc il se retrouvait dehors. Il décida d'aller voir la concierge, mais comme le destin était bien fait, la personne en question n'était pas là, sur le mot qu'elle avait laissé, il y avait écrit : « Partie régler une affaire, de retour dans 2 heures ».

Dans ce genre de situation, Eren n'avait pas trois mille solutions, il fallait appeler le noireau. Il sortit son portable et chercha dans son répertoire le numéro de son colocataire. Après l'avoir trouvé, il appela, le taciturne lui répondit :

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux gamin ?

-J'ai oublié les clés, tu rentres bientôt ?

-J'espère que tu aimes faire le clochard devant la porte, répondit Levi

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? il marqua une pause, si je comprends bien tu ne rentreras pas tout de suite.

-T'as essayé d'ouvrir la porte ? interrogea Levi, avec une pointe d'agacement dans sa voix

\- Euh… », Levi raccrocha, Eren se sentit un peu abandonné.

A peine a-t-il rangé son portable dans sa poche que la porte s'ouvrit, Levi se tenait devant, lançant un regard neutre à un Eren tout perdu. Il rentra dans leur appartement et vit assis à table, la binoclarde, des papiers éparpillés devant elle. Eren rangea son manteau dans le placard, déposa son sac et alla faire son boulot. Hanji se remit à parler, si Eren comprenait bien, ils parlaient de leur actions passées. Elle parlait vite et au vu du visage de Levi, cela devait faire un moment qu'elle devait parler.

Eren rentra dans sa chambre et ferma la porte pour éviter d'entendre Hanji parler. Il s'essaya à son bureau et sortit ses affaires, le sujet du devoir était : ''L'art a-t-il seulement vocation de représenter le beau ?'', en voyant le sujet, il laissa sa tête cogner la table : « Pourquoi je m'y suis pas pris avant ? pensa Eren, j'ai tellement pas le moral ». Il commença à écrire tout en repensant à la journée, il est vrai qu'il ne ressentait plus rien pour Jean, mais le fait qu'il le trompe, alors qu'ils sont soi-disant en couple, l'avait mis dans un état d'énervement qui lui avait valu de mal répondre à Levi et donc par conséquence de finir la figure par terre.

Trois heures plus tard, il finit enfin sa disserte et commença à avoir faim, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et vit Levi préparer à manger. Hanji était toujours là, concentrée sur son ordi, elle semblait lire quelque chose sans faire attention au jeune garçon qui venait de faire irruption dans le salon/cuisine.

« -Tu sors enfin de ta chambre ? demanda Levi tout en épluchant les pommes de terre

-J'avais pas encore fais la disserte, et ça m'a pris du temps donc oui je sors que maintenant, répondit Eren épiant l'étrange mixture dans la casserole.

-FINI ! cria la femme derrière faisant sursauté Eren et sortir un soupire d'exaspération à Levi

-T'en as mis du temps, binoclarde

-Il faut se concentrer pour vérifier toutes les fautes, mais je pense que c'est bon, je vais pouvoir vous laissez tranquille tous les deux, dit-elle en enregistrant le document sur une clé et faisant un clin d'œil à Levi »

Eren ne compris pas pourquoi elle lui avait fait un clin d'œil après cette remarque, il chercha du soutien du coté de Levi mais celui-ci détourna le visage et fit un mouvement de tête indiquant un sac posé sur le meuble d'entrée. Hanji s'empara du sac et sorti tout en criant un merci et un ''à plus''. Eren fit un regard interrogateur à Levi quant à la contenance du sac et la raison du clin d'œil.

« -C'est son repas pour ce soir, répondit Levi comme s'il avait lu dans les pensées de Eren, je lui avais proposer de lui en faire un

-Tu aurais pu lui dire de rester, dit Eren un brin d'incompréhension dans sa voix

-Tu l'aurais pas supportée, crois-moi, elle parle sans arrêt, ça en devient vite saoulant. »

Eren allait répliquer quand il reçut un message sur son portable, il regarda et vit qu'il s'agissait de Armin.

« - _Eren faut absolument que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui !_

- _De quoi tu parles ? Il s'est rien passé de spécial_

 _-C'est pas ce que me dit la photo posté sur Insta »_ une photo était joint au message, on voyait dessus l'événement qui c'était passé l'après-midi, le fameux baiser ''d'excuse'' de Levi.

« - _Où est-ce que tu as pris ça ?_

 _-Le compte Insta de Annie, elle a mis en commentaire ''nouveau couple'', et a identifié Jean dessus du coup j'en ai déduit qu'il y a eu des conséquences »_

Eren alla direct sur l'application et vit qu'effectivement Annie avait postée une photo de lui et Levi s'embrassant. Il lâcha son portable qui tomba à terre, et bugga la bouche ouverte. Levi se retourna pour voir l'origine du bruit et vit un Eren dont l'âme était partie depuis longtemps.

« - Arrête de faire cette tête, tu vas finir par gober une mouche, viens t'asseoir on va manger, souffla Levi agacé par le comportement du jeune homme

-Pourquoi ?

-Hein ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as embrassé ? Tu savais que j'étais en couple et tu M'AS EMBRASSÉ !

\- Tu ''étais '' en couple ? interrogea Levi qui ne manqua pas de souligner cet élément révélateur

-Je… euh… il hésita, oui Jean m'a quitté cet après-midi c'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai mal parlé

-Je vois et bien je ne pense pas que ça te fasse quoi que ce soit le fait que je t'ai embrassé ?

-Ça répond pas à ma question, répondit Eren déçu

-C'était par pur provocation pour ta tarée de pote, même si je dois dire que tu ne me déplais pas »

La fin de la phrase avait été murmurée tellement bas qu' Eren ne l'a pas entendue et demanda à Levi de répéter, mais il dériva sur un autre sujet.

« -Tu veux boire quoi ? demanda Levi

-Répond à ma question ! insista Eren

-J'ai rien dit, et puis si tu ne réponds pas, je te sers de la vodka et tu vas la boire jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

-Tu me saoules par moment, tu le sais »

Eren alla s'asseoir à table après avoir récupéré son portable et répondu à Armin. Levi lui donna son assiette ainsi que son verre rempli à rebord du liquide translucide. Eren lança un regard désespéré à Levi pendant que lui, alla s'asseoir en face. Il commença à manger en silence, un silence bien trop pesant pour Eren qui décida de parler.

« -Et sinon ça va ?

-Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? demanda Levi en reposant le couteau sur la table

-Comme ça, pour enlever ce silence pesant… Au fait t'as fait la disserte ?

-Non, j'ai eu la flemme et sache que tu ne feras pas oublier de te faire boire tout le verre »

Eren baissa les yeux et regarda son verre, il se décida finalement à le boire cul-sec devant le regard toujours aussi blasé de Levi. Eren fit un regard fier face à Levi mais le regretta bien vite en sentant sa tête lui faire mal. Levi tenta de dissimuler un sourire en voyant le garçon en face de lui faire moins son malin. La soirée se finit sur le canapé à regarder un film, du moins le taciturne regardait le film, Eren quant à lui était allongé sur les genoux de Levi se plaignant de son mal de tête et délirant de temps en temps. Au moins Levi avait réussi à lui faire oublier la question et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour le jeune homme.

oOo

End (jusqu'au prochain)! Laisser un petit com, ça fait toujours zizir! Tschüss!


	5. Chapitre 5

_Devinez qui vous sort un chapitre alors qu'elle est toujours pas rentrée de vacances? Que je peux être gentille X3._ _Enfin bref voilà le chapitre 5, un chapitre qui marque une sorte de transition, l'élément pertubateur qui chamboule l'ordre du jour (Merci Camus XD). Sachez que je reprend les cours le 6 septembre (Dsl au Suisse qui on repris plus tôt, je suis de tout coeur avec vous), du coup les chapitre seront plus espacé, même si ils le sont déjà._ _On se retrouve à la fin._

Correctrice: Isabelle-57

Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama (Pourquoi changer)

oOo

Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit, ce qui réveilla les deux homme. Eren se réveilla et se hissa sur le coude, éteignit l'alarme et se recoucha sur la chose molle sur laquelle il s'était endormi… Une chose molle? Eren tâta la masse molle et comprit qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une coussin, ni du sofa mais plutôt quelque chose de un peu plus dur voir même vivant car cette masse bougeait. Il décida de regarder et vit Levi, endormi l'ordinateur manquant de tomber par terre et les lunettes au bout du nez. Il se releva et regarda l'heure: 7h20. Leurs cours commençaient dans une heure, il fallait qu'il le réveille mais il hésita, Eren finit par allumer la télé sur une chaine préssentant le télé shoping matinal, Levi se réveilla en entendant des promotions sur les produits nettoyants, ce qui créa un fou rire chez Eren.

"-Tu te fous de ma geule, gamin? demanda Levi en se levant

\- Nein, du bist soo lüstig (Non tu es trop drôle)

-Tu trouves ça tellement drôle que tu en perd ton language

-Pardon" Eren continua de rigoler en braillant des mots en allemand que Levi ne comprit pas.

Au lieu de chercher à comprendre, il alla prendre son petit déjeuner sans servir l'autre et alla s'habiller. Eren déjeuna en vitesse et alla faire de même en allant dans sa chambre il prit son téléphone et vit qu'Armin avait essayé de l'appeller au moins un million de fois et vit que Jean lui avait envoyer plusieurs messages. Il décida de les lire.

"-Je vois que tu n'as pas pris longtemps pour trouver/ Répond quand on t'envoie des messages/ Tu es peut-être trop occ avec ton nouveau mec pour répondre..."

Le reste des messages était à peu près du même ordre, pourquoi Jean serait jaloux du fait qu'un autre gars que lui l'embrasse alors que lui même le trompait avec Marco ? Le garçon ne prit pas plus attention à cela et s'en alla rejoindre son coloc' après s'être habillé. Ils partirent tranquillement rejoindre l'arrêt de bus.

Après un trajet en bus serein, ils arrivèrent en classe mais le professeur n'était pas là, Eren s'asseya à sa place avec Mikasa à coté, elle paraissait plus triste que les autre jours, comme si quelque chose s'était passé. Eren chercha à savoir ce qui ce passait et demanda à la jeune fille aux cheveux noir.

"-Mikasa, ca va, tu as un problème?

-Je suis stupide, tellement stupide

-Personne n'a jamais dit le contraire, cria Levi à l'autre bout de la salle

-L'écoute pas, pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Eren montrant son majeur à Levi qui lui rendit par la suite

-Ton père m'a appelée hier pour que je vienne l'aider et lorsque je suis arrivée, il était saoul et il a tenté de me violer alors je suis sortie en courant de l'appartement et il m'a poursuivie, c'est là que je suis tombée sur ta mère ainsi que M. Smith, il était venu réglé l'histoire d'hier et c'est là que ton père a bondi de nul part, une hâche à la main ( _Osef où est-ce qu'il l'a trouvée, on va supposer quelque part dans l'appartement_ ), il a tenté de tuer ta mère mais Erwin l'a sauvée ton père lui a coupé le bras et lorsqu'Erwin était à terre il en a profité pour enfoncer la hâche dans la tête de ta mère, ce sont les voisins qui ont appelés la police… et…" Mikasa se coupa lorsqu'elle vit qu'Eren n'était plus parmi le commun de mortel. Apprendre la mort de sa mère ainsi… si on lui avait dit que ça arriverait, il ne l'aurait pas cru et se serait fait une joie d'enfoncer son poing dans la figure de cette personne. C'est à ce moment là que Erwin apparu, il avait effectivement un bras en moins, Mikasa tenta de ne pas y prêter attention plus que ça et voyant l'état d'Eren elle demanda si elle pouvait sortir de la classe avec lui, Erwin acquiesça, connaissant la raison.

Eren était assis par terre et regardait le vide, il avait du mal à s'en remettre, pourquoi son père aurait-il fait une chose pareilelle ? Quelles étaient ses motivations et pourquoi était-il saoul? Tant de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête à ce moment-là et aucune réponse ne venait à lui. Mikasa avait le visage impassible malgré la situation, elle regardait Eren en se cachant dans l'écharpe que celui-ci lui avait offert quand ils étaient petits, quand tout allait bien.

N'ayant cours que le matin, Eren décida de se rendre au commissariat, Mikasa lui avait dit qu'il se trouvait là-bas. Il entra dans le bâtiment, c'était grand, blanc et… rempli d'une certaine atmosphère tendue qu'Eren ressentit, ce qu'il lui produit un mouvement de recul mais, determiné à avoir des réponses, il avanca. Il alla voir l'agent de police.

"-Bonjour, je suis venu voir Grisha Jäger, c'est mon père.

-Votre nom? lui demanda l'officier pianotant sur l'ordinateur

-Eren Jäger

-Exact, vous savez que nous avons essayé de vous joindre hier soir après la tragédie mais comme vous ne répondiez pas nous avons pensé que vous faisiez parti de ses victimes.

-J'ai changé de numéro il y a pas longtemps, je n'ai pas eu le temps de le communiquer

-Très bien, je vais le noter et un de mes collègues vous conduira aux salles de communication"

Eren mit à jour sa fiche et suivit le policier jusqu'à la salle en question. Arrivé, il vit derrière un vitre fortifiée, son père dans un sale état.

"-Oh? Eren… comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, si on ne m'avait pas appris ce matin que celui que je considérais comme mon père avait tué ma mère et a amputé un homme, répondit Eren un brin d'énervement dans la voix

-Oh? Si c'est juste pour ça, pas la peine d'en faire tout une histoire"

''Juste pour ÇA", Eren sentit tout à coup l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines.

"- Nür das!! Bist du verrückt? Du hast mein Mütter getötet und mein Lehrer verletzte und es nür DAS!!" (Seulement ça!! Tu es fou? Tu as tué ma mère et blessé mon prof et c'est seulement ça!)

Son père ricana avant de lui répondre: " Weißt du, Eren, wie leute getöt hab ich gesehen? Wie viele familie? Nein, also wenn ich kann ich trink und vielleicht ich würde betrunken und manchmal macht ich schlechte Dinge, es alle." (Sais-tu, Eren, combien de personnes mortes j'ai vues? Combien de familles? Non, alors quand je peux, je bois et peut-être je deviens saoul et des fois je fais des choses mauvaises, c'est tout)

Eren avait la réponse à sa question, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'avoir plus de réponses, le policier lui fit signe qu'il était l'heure de partir. Il se leva de sa chaise en lançant un regard noir à celui qu'il ne considérait plus comme son père. Il sortit du commissariat toujours énervé. Il décida d'écumer les bars mais il ne voulait pas le faire seul, se sentant trop mal pour ça. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas demander à Mikasa, celle-ci ne buvant pas, Armin lui était occupé par ses études et Jean… bah plus rien à foutre de lui. Il se rabattit donc sur la seul personne qu'il connaissait voulant bien écumer les bar avec lui: Levi.

oOo

 _Je rapelle que l'abus d'alcool est dangeureux pour la santé, à boire avec modération (pas plus de 4 bouteilles à la fois comme dit mon père XD)._

Pauvre Eren, j'ai pas vraiment eu de mal pour expliquer que ça mère s'est fait tuer par son père et maintenant ma pote m'en veux d'avoir fait du mal à son chouchou.

J'ai fais les phrases allemandes moi même (on sent celle qui a pris Allemand LV1 X3), du coup les phrases on du sens à mes oreilles et à mes yeux.

On se retrouve au prochain chapitre. Tschüss.


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour, Bonsoir_

 _Voilà le chapitre avec 2 mois d'attente et pourtant il est écrit depuis septembre.Enfaite j'ai juste eu une panne d'imagination, des cours trop compliqué, un voyage en Allemagne (dont je viens à peine de rentrer). Enfin bref voilà le chapitre d'après soirée._

 _Correctrice: Isabella-57 (Je suis pas sur qu'il s'agisse de la version corrigé)_

 _Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama_

oOo

Eren se réveilla tant bien que mal et regarda la pièce dans laquelle il était, de nouveau ce n'était pas sa chambre mais bel et bien dans le salon. Il chercha son portable pour voir l'heure et le retrouva par terre à coté de ce qui semble être un cadavre de bouteille vide, il regarda l'heure : 6h36, il s'assit sur le canapé et eut une soudaine envie de vomir, il courut jusqu'à la salle de bain et dégueula dans les toilettes. Eren ne se souvenait pas de la soirée d'hier, il se souvenait juste d'être allé au bar avec Levi et d'avoir ''un peu'' bu puis d'avoir eu mal à la tête, et la suite était un peu floue. Il se leva et se débarbouilla après avoir tiré la chasse d'eau, il nettoya les saletés qu'il avait fait, connaissant Levi il savait que celui-ci lui aurait fait lécher puis nettoyer la bouche à la javel sans aucun remord. En se relevant il remarqua qu'il ne portait sur lui qu'un caleçon et qu'il avait plusieurs marques rouges sur le corps, il commença à avoir peur : qu'avait-il pu faire la nuit dernière ? Jean l'avait quitté, Levi l'avait embrassé, sa mère était morte, il avait décidé d'oublier tous ça avec l'alcool, mais il n'avait quand même pas… fait la chose avec son coloc.

« -Je suis dans la merde à un point si jamais c'est le cas » pensa Eren en retournant dans le salon, c'est là qu'il vit un mot sur la table, il le lit tant bien que mal car cela avait été écrit à la va vite : ''Salut gamin, j'espère que tu as bien profiter du peu de sommeil que tu as eu, que la réponse soit oui ou non t'as intérêt à ranger tous ton bordel avant que je revienne sinon gare à ton cul. PS : Regarde pas ton portable, tu l'as fait tomber du toit du coup tu t'es amusé à coller l'autocollant de défaut''. Eren vit qu'effectivement son portable était en piteux état, l'écran était en miettes et celui-ci ne s'allumait plus, il n'était donc pas 6h36, il regarda sur le micro-onde, 15h58, il avait dormi une journée entière quasiment. Il regarda l'appartement et vit dans quel état il était, des bouteilles et des vêtements par terre, les coussins et couvertures du canapé était en désordre. Il allait devoir nettoyer tout ça avant que Levi ne rentre et ne lui fasse regretter.

Levi était en cours, ''écoutant'' son prof qui le regardait pendant qu'il expliquait un truc philosophique, Levi n'avait pas écouté de quoi il s'agissait. La sonnerie retentit, tout le monde sortit excepter le noiraud qui fut arrêter par Erwin qui ferma la porte alors qu'il franchissait la porte.

« -Eren n'est pas venu aujourd'hui ? demanda Erwin en allant s'asseoir sur son bureau

-Disons qu'il a eu une nuit agitée après l'annonce de la mort de sa mère, répondit Levi, mais je ne vois en quoi cela peut t'intéresser

-Tu tutoies ton professeur, tu me dois du respect

-Ouais, ouais bon TU veux quoi ?

-Je voulais juste pouvoir lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé, le réconforter mais comme il n'est pas venu je le ferai une autre fois. Il marqua une pose et reprit, j'espère que tu t'occuperas bien de lui »

Levi regarda Erwin avec un regard blasé, il répondit un ''Tch'' et sortit de la salle en faisant un doigt à Erwin qui rigola quant au geste de son élève « Tu n'as pas changé, Levi ».

Levi rentra et vit l'appartement propre. Il enleva ses chaussures et chercha son gamin du regard, il avança dans la pièce, le sol et la table était propre, il y avait une masse vivante sur le canapé avec la télé allumée. Il enleva le plaid d'un coup et vit un Eren habillé d'un T-shirt et d'un boxer.

« - Je peux savoir c'est quoi cet accoutrement, demanda Levi

-J'avais pas la force de m'habiller après avoir tout nettoyer, et puis j'crois j'suis malade, il marqua un pause semblant hésiter quant à sa question, il s'est passé quoi hier soir ? » finit-il par demander

Levi déposa son sac et alluma son portable, alla dans la galerie photo et montra son portable à Eren les photos qui semblait dater de la veille.

« -Après être sorti du bar déjà bien ivre, tu as de nouveau bu, entre deux et trois bouteilles de différents alcools et je ne t'ai pas empêché car je voulais voir jusqu'où tu tenais l'alcool, du coup je t'ai aidé.

-Sympa le coloc, répondit Eren en commençant à regarder les photos

-En attendant c'était la meilleure soirée que j'ai passée »

Eren rougit en entendant cela et demanda plus d'explication quant aux photos qu'il avait prises.

Explications de la soirée par Levi:

Eren reposa son verre sur le bar, Levi lui continuait de siroter le sien. Le plus jeune pleurait et délirait, la perte de sa mère l'affectait beaucoup, beaucoup plus que Levi ne l'imaginait. Il décida de ramener le garçon à l'appartement avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. En rentrant à la maison, Levi déposa Eren sur le canapé s'en alla se changer lorsqu'il revint, Eren avait pris des bouteilles et en proposa à Levi, une mauvaise pensée passa à l'esprit du taciturne et accepta de suivre Eren dans sa connerie. Eren avala la troisième bouteille d'un alcool au hasard, Levi le regardait en fumant sa cigarette. Eren délirait en criant de tous les côtés que Jean était un connard, un salop, un cocu. Quant à Levi, il rigolait à cause de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité en même temps que le garçon aux yeux de jade. Le plus jeune se leva et sortit de l'appartement en invitant Levi à venir, ils montèrent sur le toit en courant, Eren rata une marche et s'éclata la tête par terre, mais au lieu de s'en plaindre il se mit à rigoler, une personne monta les escaliers pour voir d'où venait le bruit et vit les deux jeunots. Levi sortit une excuse bidon et emmena Eren sur les épaules prétextant qu'ils allaient fumer sur le toit. Arrivés sur le toit, Eren se leva et se plaça au bord de l'immeuble, soutenu par Levi malgré les barrières et se mit à crier ''Je tuerai tous les gens infidèle'', Levi le remit sur le droit chemin en lui faisant une sorte de petite morale puis Eren reprit sa phrase ''Je les baise tous'', Levi se mit à rigoler et manqua de lâcher Eren mais à la place c'est le portable de ce dernier qui tomba de cinq étages. Eren n'avait pas les idées claires et avait décidé de passer par-dessus le toit pour aller le récupérer.

Ils finirent par descendre les escaliers et récupérer le portable d'Eren, l'écran était fissuré avec des bouts manquants, et il ne s'allumait plus. Un homme avait failli se le recevoir sur la figure mais avait remarqué l'état des deux enfants et ne les blâma pas. En remontant dans leur appartement, Eren s'accrocha à Levi et lui susurra des mots à l'oreille ce qui eut pour effet de faire rougir le taciturne. En arrivant dans l'appartement, Eren glissa sur ses jambes mais manqua de peu de tomber faisant tomber le porte manteau, et certains objets du meuble d'entrée, Levi, lui aussi un peu arrosé, l'aida comme il put pour l'amener jusqu'au canapé. En arrivant face au sofa, Eren emporta dans sa chute le noiraud qui finit au dessus de lui. Ils se mirent à rigoler de plus belle, l'alcool leur était réellement monté au cerveau, après cela Levi décida de se relever mais fut stopper par la main du jeunot qui l'attira de plus belle sur lui. Eren lui fit un câlin et commença à mordiller son cou, son oreille droite et demanda l'accès à ses lèvres et même à plus. Levi, conscient un minimum, le stoppa et tenta de lui expliquer qu'il risquerait de regretter par la suite les gestes de cette soirée. Le jeune garçon lui fit la mou, mais seul la divinité de la connerie savait à quel point Levi aimait faire faire des conneries à Eren, il lui '' souffla'' l'idée que s'il tenait tellement à avoir des marques rouges qu'il devait s'en faire avec une cigarette, et comme cette divinité était merveilleuse, Eren vola une cigarette à Levi, l'alluma et se fit des marques avec le bout allumé. Levi rigolait à ça et prenait des photos. C'est finalement à trois heures du matin qu'Eren s'endormit sur le canapé en caleçon, des marques de brûlure partout. Levi, lui, était allé se coucher dans son lit, se remémorant toute cette soirée, y compris l'opportunité d'avoir Eren rien que pour lui, tout entier.

Fin des explications

Eren était encore sous le choc, déjà d'une qu'il soit aussi accro à l'alcool, et de deux que Levi n'ait pas abusé de lui lorsqu'il en avait l'occasion. Il continua de regarder les photos, on pouvait le voir sur le toit faisant toutes sortes de poses, gueuler, il y avait aussi les photos prouvant qu'effectivement les tâches rouges étaient des brûlures de cigarette et enfin une vidéo, il l'activa et regarda avec Levi coller à lui. Sur la vidéo Eren était en train de coller l'autocollant de défaut sur son téléphone en disant que son propriétaire n'y verrait que du feu, puis il regarda Levi le filmant et dit qu'il voulait faire un scrabble avec lui ainsi que tout plein d'autres jeux de société et autres conneries du genre. La vidéo se termina sur Eren léchant le cou de Levi, à cette vue Eren rougit énormément et rendit le portable à Levi.

« - Voilà tu as la réponse à ta question, au fait Erwin voudrait parler avec toi quand tu reviendras en cours, dit Levi en rangeant son téléphone

-Merci…

-Hein ??!! Pourquoi tu me dis merci ?

-Pour ne pas avoir abuser de moi, beaucoup de personne l'auraient fait mais toi non… Merci

-J'allais pas violer un gars saoul, qui vient de perdre sa mère, dit le taciturne en se rapprochant d'Eren, et au fait ça va ?

-J'ai encore du mal à m'y faire, je n'arrive à… accepter cette chose. »

Après cela Eren resta planter là, sans réaction, Levi se leva et allait chercher un truc à manger mais fut arrêter par une simple phrase ''Ne m'abandonne pas'', il se retourna et vit Eren la main tendu vers lui et les larmes aux yeux.

« - Je t'abandonne pas, je vais ne faire à bouffer

-Je veux que tu restes avec moi, s'il te plaît

-Je crève la dalle, Eren, après si tu veux je te console »

Il continua sa marche jusqu'au saint frigo mais le destin en voulut autrement et il finit à terre avec un Eren sur lui.

« - Tu fous quoi ? Dégage-toi de là !

-Non, je ne veux pas te perdre, pas encore une fois »

La fin de la phrase avait fait tilt dans la tête du taciturne '' Encore une fois'', et ce fut le mot prononcer ensuite qui finit par achever ses doutes : '' Maman''… Eren prenait Levi pour sa mère, comme si le plus jeune refusait d'accepter la mort de sa mère. Levi se s'assit tant bien que mal, et laissa Eren poser sa tête sur son cou, il déposa une main dans ses cheveux et commença à les caresser. Il trouvait ça totalement idiot et impropre mais il fallait montrer la vérité à Eren.

« - Calme-toi, écoute on est tous passés par ces moments-là, la mort d'un être cher à nos yeux, mais c'est comme ça il faut la laisser partir

-Je refuse, cria Eren, je ne veux pas je veux la revoir » Il se reçu une gifle lui laissant une belle marque rouge sur la joue.

« - Tu te calmes immédiatement, répondit Levi, c'est comme ça tu ne peux rien y faire, lâche l'affaire un point c'est tout, Eren tu es un grand garçon, plus un gamin toujours coller aux jupons de sa mère, tu te calmes et tu acceptes, un point c'est tout »

Il avait raison et Eren le savait, cela ne servait à rien de s'accrocher au passé. Il encercla Levi de ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans son cou. Levi sentit un liquide chaud couler le long de son cou… « Des larmes… le gamin pleure »pensa Levi, il est vrai qu'Eren n'avait pas pleuré sincèrement depuis que sa mère n'était plus de ce monde.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Eren brise l'étreinte pour regarder Levi droit dans les yeux, ses yeux bleu grisé, ses yeux tant attractifs. Eren se sentit rougir et ce n'est le fait que Levi se rapprochait de son visage qui l'arrangea.

« - Maintenant que ça va, tu sais de quoi j'ai envie, souffla-t-il a son oreille

-Euh non… une pensé perverse traversa l'esprit d'Eren

-Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, je meurt de faim donc tu bouges ton joli petit cul et tu me laisses aller manger »

Levi repoussa Eren gentillement et se diriga vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Eren bugga face à ça et se mit à crier sur Levi comme quoi il se jouait de lui. La fin de journée se termina avec des chamailleries et Eren qui retrouva la joie de vivre.

oOo

 _Voilà!!! J'espère il vous a plu, un petit review ça fait plaisir_

 _Moi je vais manger, dans mon lit dormir ou lire SNK en Allemand._

 _Tschüss_


	7. Chapitre 7

_Hello!! Voici le nouveau chapitre!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :). Sachez que certaines expressions sont dus à délires entre moi et Isabella-57, du coup comme j'ai la flemme de la mentionner partout bah voilà :')._ _Correctrice: Isabella-57_

 _Disclaimer: Hajime Isayama_

o0o

Le lendemain, nos deux protagonistes arrivèrent à l'école pour ce qui est leur dernier jour de cours avant les vacances de Noël. Eren, après une nuit de sommeil, avait décidé d'enfin avoir le courage d'aller parler à son prof et de lui poser des questions par rapport à ce qu'il s'est passé, il voulait des réponses et il en aurait. Il n'avait pas M. Smith aujourd'hui, du coup il avait décidé d'aller le voir pendant l'heure du déjeuner, malgré les protestations de Mikasa qui voulait déjeuner avec lui. Il avait cours d'anglais le matin avec une prof dont la façon d'employer la langue était spéciale, heureusement l'Allemand LV1 est là pour rattraper le coup, il s'assit au fond, place qui lui a été attribuée par la prof elle-même. Il sortit donc une feuille et un stylo, mit ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et rêvassa tout le cours. Il regardait de temps en temps Levi qui lui n'était guerre mieux que lui, il n'avait aucune affaire sortie, portable à la main et posé sur la table, la prof remarqua son comportement et vint le sermonner.

« -And what do you think you're doing ? Dit-elle d'un accent français dégueulasse

-Rien, je fais quelque chose de plus intéressant que votre cours

-Si mon cours ne vous intéresse pas vous pouvez sortir »

Toute la classe regarda Levi, tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas tendre la perche à Levi lorsqu'il s'agit de ne pas venir en cours, enfin tout le monde sauf la prof apparemment. Levi prit donc son sac et sortit de la salle, la prof fut subjuguée jamais un élève ne lui avait fait ce coup là, Eren retenait un rire et une envie de provoquer la prof pour lui-même sortir de ce cours qui ne l'intéressait pas. La prof reprit son cours toujours sous le choc.

L'heure de la récré arriva, Eren avait reçu un message de Levi lui demandant d'amener le paquet de cigarette qu'il avait dans son sac avec le briquet. Il revérifia plusieurs fois et il était exact que Levi avait mis dans le sac d'Eren ses cigarettes et son briquet. Il se dirigea vers l'endroits où les gens fument sans vraiment avoir l'autorisation. Il y trouva Levi, seul, pianotant sur son portable.

« - Tiens mais la prochaine fois garde les sur toi, dit Eren en lui tendant les cigarettes

-Pas tes affaires, t'es qu'un gamin tu peux pas comprendre

-Excuse mon damoiseau ( _oui on dit mademoiselle pour une file donc damoiseau pour un gars_ ), mais disons que c'est déjà assez mal vu de pas venir en cours, alors en plus si on me voit avec un paquet de cigarette… Eren hésita 3 seconde… C'est bien des cigarettes ? Hein Levi ? »

Le noiraud regarda le brun et sortit le contenu du paquet et sans surprise se ne fut pas une cigarette mais un joint. Eren se maudit mentalement en repensant à la promesse qu'il s'était faite ''Arrêter de droguer Levi''.

« - Tu comptes aller parler à Gros sourcil ? Demanda Levi en allumant son joint

-Ouais ce midi d'ailleurs un service en vaut un autre, prend-moi à bouffer n'importe quoi de comestible pour les humains. Répondit Eren en lui enlevant le cannabis des mains

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? »

A peine Eren eu le temps de dire ''Quoi ?!'' qu'il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur, Levi collé à lui, les jambes entremêlées, bref positions ultra gênante sachant en plus que des étudiants passait par là pour leurs affaires pas très honnête. Levi s'amusa à se rapprocher du cou d'Eren et le lui lécher, cette sensation de chaud-humide, Eren l'avait oubliée, il commença à gémir en sentant Levi lui faire un suçon puis… plus rien Levi s'était séparé et avait récupéré son trésor. Eren lui était perplexe, il était rouge et avait extrêmement chaud, il sortit son portable, alluma l'appareil photo et vit que son coloc lui avait fait une belle marque rouge. Il lança un regard noir à Levi qui n'y prêta pas attention, et commença à l'engueuler en mélangeant Allemand Français.

Le second cours était des maths, Eren n'y comprenait rien même si il donnait tout, mais voilà il était au fond de la classe perdu dans les limbes de l'ignorance. Les deux heures passèrent vite et il pu se diriger vers la salle où il avait aperçu M. Smith avant d'aller en cours. Il y couru et vu que celui était toujours présent et une jeune fille parlait avec lui, '' Elle doit être en train de le draguer'' pensa Eren. Erwin remarqua la venue d'Eren et mit fin à la conversation avec la jeune fille visiblement en chaleur. Il invita Eren à entrer et à s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit sans broncher.

« -Je suppose que tu es venu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Erwin en s'asseyant lui-même

-Oui j'aimerai que vous répondiez à plusieurs de mes questions.

-Très bien, je t'écoute.

-J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est vraiment passer, tous les détails. »

Eren était déterminé on pouvait lire dans ses yeux qu'il voulait connaitre la vérité. Erwin s'asseyait plus confortablement dans sa chaise et se mit à se remémorer les évènements lui ayant fait perdre son bras droit. Eren avait l'oreille tendue.

« -Eh bien voilà, je voulais parler à ta mère quant à tes résultats en baisse ces dernier temps, je lui ai donc proposer un rendez-vous pour pouvoir trouver une solution. Malheureusement elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer, je me suis donc rendu à ton domicile. En arrivant, ta mère était dehors et m'avait finalement proposer de parler autre part car ton père était occupé et avait besoin de silence. Après avoir trouvé la solution, qu'il faudra d'ailleurs que je t'en parle, j'ai décidé de raccompagner ta mère, elle voulait en profiter pour me donner certaines affaires que je devais te rendre. En arrivant, on entendit des bruits de fuite dans le couloir et c'est là que l'on a vu Mikasa et ton père derrière, hache à la main, ta mère eut un mouvement de recule en sortant un «Oh non, pas encore » et c'est là que ton père répondit « Alors tu me trompes SALOPE, t'es pas contente de vivre avec moi » ta mère n'a pas eu le temps de se défendre et d'expliquer la raison de ma présence qu'il commença à nous attaquer. Tu connais la suite je suppose, Mikasa a dû te la raconter. »

Eren était sous le choc, son père croyait que sa propre mère, celle qui se vendait corps et âme pour subvenir aux besoins de la famille, la trompait avec un autre gars. Un petit : '' Oh, der Achschlosse'' traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il réfléchit à une autre question.

« Est-ce que ma mère avait l'air sereine en sortant et en rentrant à la maison ? Demanda Eren

-Elle avait l'air assez stressée, mais elle m'avait dit c'est parce que elle attendait quelqu'un de sa famille qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Répondit Erwin »

Cela n'étonna pas Eren, ca mère avait un don lorsqu'il s'agissait de cacher ses émotions primaires en les faisant passer pour des émotions secondaires. Bizarrement après avoir connu toute la vérité , Eren sentit un poids en moins sur ses épaules, il se sentait plus libre, plus calme. Il remercia son prof pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et le salua. Cependant ce dernier l'arrêta juste avant qu'il ne traverse la porte pour rejoindre ses dernières heures avant les vacances.

« - Au fait la solution quand à ta baisse des notes sera des cours particulier avec un autre élève d'un établissement, Levi en profitera lui aussi, lança Erwin

-D'accord et puis-je savoir le nom de l'élève ? Demanda Eren, dégoûté.

-Il s'agit de Marco Bolt, il vient de la FAC d'ingénieur mais il passe ses week-end et vacances pas loin d'ici ainsi il pourra vous aider. »

Eren eut un stop, MARCO, le nouveau petit ami de ce salop de tête de cheval allait lui donner des cours à lui et à Levi. Il sortit de la salle après avoir dit au revoir à son prof. Puis il se dirigea vers sa prochaine salle, intérieurement il avait envie de crier, de gueuler, de tout casser mais la dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça, il s'était retrouvé sous les pieds de Levi et puis embrassé par ce dernier. Il arriva donc devant la salle et s'assit par terre en attendant que l'heure arrive. Il sortir de son sac ses écouteurs et se mit de la musique dans les oreilles. Au bout de quelques minutes il fut sortit de sa rêverie par un paquet en plastique jeté sur sa figure, il regarda l'origine et ne fut pas étonné de voir Levi, il regarda le contenu du paquet et vit qu'il s'agissait de chips. Il remercia Levi et commença à manger.

« -Tu m'en laisses gamin, j'ai rien manger à la cafète et j'avais pas assez de sous pour en acheter deux. Dit Levi en lui bloquant la bouche

-Pense à moi qui n'aies rien mangé du tout, répondit Eren en se libérant de l'entreprise de la main de Levi

-Je vois que tu veux que je meurs, choqué, finalement j'aurais peut-être dû te laisser tomber du toit la dernière fois, pensa fort Levi. »

Eren s'en moqua et continua à manger SES chips sous les yeux du taciturne. Il en mit un au bout de sa bouche et alors qu'il allait la croquer deux doigts força sa tête à se retourner vers le proprio de ses doigts et lui permettre ainsi de manger la chips en question. Levi croqua la chips jusqu'à être à quelque nanomètre des lèvres du jeunot qui rougissait énormément, il cassa le contact en reculant sa tête.

« -Je t'avais dit de m'en laisser, dit Levi en avalant

-Oui mais c'était pas une raison !! cria Eren en tentant de se calmer

-Comme si ça t'avait gêné »

Eren se remit à rougir de plus belle, il en pouvait plus, Levi se jouait de lui trop souvent il fallait que ça s'arrête. Il se retourna vers Levi et lui annonce la nouvelle que lui avait annoncer Erwin quelques minutes plutôt.

« -Au fait, sache que le pute de Jean va être notre prof durant les vacances, dit Eren sur un ton narquois

-Qu'est ce que tu… »

Eren eut sa ''revanche''

o0o

 _Je vous laisse imaginer la suite ;). N'hésitez pas à laisser un com je les lis et ca me motive :D_

 _Tschüss Bis bald_


End file.
